


poser

by artisticjin



Series: short af [1]
Category: Bangtan, Bangtan Boys, Behind The Scenes - Fandom, Bulletproof Boy Scouts, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Camera, Everythings happy, Fanfic, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Happy, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, M/M, Not really a relationship, One Shot, Oneshot, fluff af, fluff af kinda rhymes, happy start, jin sucks at being mad, jins annoyed, maybe if you squint really hard, namjoons annoying, oh wait its ao3 nvm, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticjin/pseuds/artisticjin
Summary: jin likes to take photosnamjoon likes to pose





	poser

"namjoon." jin groaned, trying to adjust the focus on his camera manually. "can you get out of my shot, the sunset is gonna go away and i would like to capture it before that happens."

"hyung you know it looks better with me in it." namjoon quipped as he held up a peace sign and grinned. he quickly frowned when he didn't hear the tell-tale click of the camera's shutter. "hyung-."

"namjoon i mean it, scoot your boot." jin tried to sound mad, he really did, but namjoon saw his weakly veiled amusement and continued to strike different poses, his smile growing wider as he heard the camera click. 

"okay that's enough for today thanks jinnie." namjoon sing-songed as he skipped back towards the dorm. happy with the good twenty minutes he had wasted as he and his friend acted like the pavement outside their dorm was a runway.

jin, laughing at his friend's antics, turned back to once again focus on capturing the sunset (this time without joon) and almost collapsed in defeat as he saw the sunset had gone and the sky was now a dark grey colour, signalling night was almost here. 

"i give up." jin huffed, sitting down next to his camera. "i give up."

**Author's Note:**

> super shit   
> super short  
> super fluffy   
> super not cannon   
> super i suck at writing


End file.
